


What We Have

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Cuddles, Fluff, Food, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Ora has a nightmare about being too late
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Kudos: 29





	What We Have

_Work had kept Ora an extra two hours, and she hadn’t had a chance to call the boys. “Sans! Pap! I’m home!” She called as she walked in.  
“...kitchen.” There was something off about Sans’ voice that had dread pooling in her gut.   
She walked into the kitchen with a smile. “He...Papyrus!?!?” She cried in horror as one of her best friends disintegrated, leaving behind just a small pile of dust on his chair. “Sans?! What happened to him!? What’s happening to you?!” The dread had exploded into panic, consuming her senses.   
He was slowly dissolving too. “...its your fault ora. ...you didnt take us to the doctors, you took us to the beach. ...you killed us.  
“Sans! I didn’t know…” She started crying. “Can I fix it?”  
“im dead ora.” He disintegrated. _

She woke with a start, gasping for air and tears rolling down her cheeks. Loud clacking sounded beside her. Papyrus looked at his friend, and immediately reached over to pull her into his arms. He clacked a little more, before settling down and beginning to purr. Sans slowly sat up from his spot, red eyelight looking out at them. He yawned and clambered off the hospital bed to come over and join them. He purred as well, both skeletons taking turns to pet Ora and pull the blankets closer around them. Warm magic slowly pulsed around them filling the small area around them.

She clung to Papyrus, tears still flowing. “I’msorryI’msosorryIdidn’tmeantokillyouIpromise.” She reached out so he was touching Sans as well, trying to reassure herself that he was there too. That they hadn’t died. That she hadn’t killed them.

"WE'RE HERE," Papyrus crooned. "RIGHT HERE." He purred some more nuzzling her.

"...not dead," Sans agreed. "you didn't kill us."

Ora took a deep breath. They were alive. She shouldn’t be panicking like that. She had to calm down. “You’re here. We’re in the hospital. Everything will be fine.” She slowly released her death grip on them. “Sorry for waking you guys.”

Papyrus promptly tightened his hold on her and pulled her in close. His purring increased in volume as Sans rubbed her back. "...right here with you."

Ora buried her face against Papyrus’ chest. “Thank you. Both.” She said shakily.

"OF COURSE. YOU'RE OUR FRIEND."

"...want some jerky?"

She peered questioningly at Sans. “Jerky?” The skeleton reached into his pocket and pulled out some smoked jerky. He held it out to her. Ora took it with a smile. “Jerky is good. Thank you Sans.” She nibbled on it slowly, letting it and them ground her in the here and now.

"IT'S GOOD JERKY. ALMOST AS GOOD AS WHAT WE MADE." Papyrus accepted some as well and happily nibbled on it. Sans ate his own more slowly.

“I bet you guys made the best.” She smiled. “I can look into getting the stuff to make it if you enjoyed it?”

"OH, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"

"...could get a fresh kill of some kind."

"YES!"

“I hear deer is popular. I’ll look into hunting permits too if you’d like.” This was a good distraction. “If not, there’s a butcher shop about ten minutes from home.”

"...hunting permits?"

"YOU CAN'T JUST HUNT?" Papyrus asked in puzzlement.

“No, you can’t. At least not here. I’m sure there are some places you can. And there’s usually a limit to what you can kill. I think. I actually don’t know much about it. I’ve never gone hunting.”

“WHY?”

“Well, humans have to hunt with tools, usually guns. So at least partly for safety. And to make sure overhunting doesn’t happen.”

"...overhunting?" Sans snorted. "like humans and monsters?"

"SANS!" Papyrus scolded. "THAT'S RUDE! YOU KNOW HUMANS FORGOT MONSTERS EXISTED!"

Sans ducked his head. "...right."

She felt a pang of guilt. “I wish we hadn’t forgotten about you guys. Maybe you would’ve been freed sooner then.“

Papyrus turned to Ora and grinned. "IT'S FINE. IT WORKED OUT HERE, RIGHT? MONSTERS WERE FREED BEFORE THINGS WENT WRONG."

“Yeah. And now at least you two are free too.” She clung a little tighter to both of them. “Free and with plenty of food.”

"YES. AND MY TEETH ARE FIXED! AND SANS IS BETTER TOO!"

"...yup." Sans lifted a hand to touch at his empy eye socket.

"SANS! DON'T MAKE IT WORSE. YOU KNOW THEY'RE GOING TO BE TRYING TO FIX IT SOON." Sans shrugged.

"I'm so happy you guys are better."

"THANKS TO YOU!"

She shoved down the pang of guilt and smiled at him. "I'm just glad I could help."

"YOU DID." Papyrus purred happily.

She hugged him. "And I'll continue to help however you need me to for as long as you want me to."

"LIKE A NEIGHBOR."

Ora paused. "Like an ideal neighbor." She nodded. Humans weren't always good neighbors after all.

Sans hugged Ora. "...yeah." She wrapped an arm around him, squeezing tightly.

"FEEL BETTER?" Papyrus asked.

“Much better. Thank you. Both of you.” She said earnestly.

"WANT TO WATCH METTATON?"

“That sounds lovely. Much better than going back to sleep.” She agreed eagerly. “I...I didn’t wake you guys, did I?”

"I DON'T SLEEP MUCH!"

"...can always sleep more later," Sans offered.

Oh...she had woken them. “You guys can go back to sleep. I can keep myself entertained.” She assured.

"...nope."

"NYEH! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT," Papyrus scolded. "WE ARE HERE FOR YOU, AND THEN YOU ARE HERE FOR US."

“I..thank you. Again.” She scrubbed at her face with her palms, trying to get rid of the grateful tears before they could fall. Sans started up a purr as Papyrus dug out the remote and turned on the tv. “You guys are really, truly the best. You know that, right?”

"...always had the best brother."

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus squeezed them both and purred.

“You’re part of that best Sans.” Ora pointed out. Sans grinned at Ora and bumped his forehead against her. She returned the bump with a grateful smile. “So what’s Mettaton up to today?” She asked, turning her attention to the tv.

"IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S DOING A NEWS SEGMENT. OH! METTATON'S CHECKING ON THE CONSTRUCTION OF HIS HOTEL!"

"...yay," Sans deadpanned.

“Oh yeah? How long until it’s done?” Maybe, if there was enough time...she’d have to talk to Sans.

"HE'S ANNOUNCING NOW!" Papyrus listened eagerly to the robot's flamboyant words. "WOWIE! ONLY ANOTHER YEAR!"

“A year huh. I bet it’ll be a great hotel.” Ora hummed.

“YEAH! IT WOULD BE NICE TO VISIT.”

“One day hun.”

“...got time,” Sans agreed.

“Yup! Is there anywhere you’d like to visit in the more immediate future?”

Papyrus hummed thoughtfully, snuggling Ora and his brother. "DRIVING DOWN A HIGHWAY WITH THE WIND IN MY HAIR."

“Hmm...” she thought for a moment. “Well, if you wanna drive you’re gonna need a lisence. We can practice with my car. Dunno what to do for the hair though.”

Sans chuckled. "...don't worry about it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT TO DO FOR THE HAIR?" Papyrus questioned.

“You don’t have any sweetie.” Ora told him before realizing something. “But we can get you a wig!”

"WOULD IT BE THE SAME?" Papyrus wondered.

"...you'll have fun," Sans promised.

“Sans.” Ora said, straightfaced, “Anything with the two of you is fun.”

"...hot dog eating contest?"

“...as long as I don’t have to participate.”

"METTATON MARATHON!" Papyrus proposed excitedly. Sans snorted.

“Always.” She grinned. “Maybe sometime we can marathon some of my favorite movies?” She asked.

"OH! YES! I'M SURE THEY'RE GOOD TOO."

“Fantastic.” And maybe Sans would enjoy them more than MTT.

"...sounds like a plan." Sans yawned, his fangs flashing in the dim light.

She stared enviously at his fangs. “So jealous of your teeth.” She sighed, then shot a look at Papyrus’. “Both of you.”

"YOU-YOU LIKE MY TEETH?" Papyrus tapped his fangs wonderingly.

“Hell yeah. Have you looked in a mirror? They’re incredible!” Papyrus beamed and let out a deep purr. Sans immediately started one up in reply. “And you’re both adorable.” Sans pressed a cool kiss to her cheek. She beamed at him and pulled him into a hug. Papyrus nuzzled her. The nightmare faded slowly as Mettaton played on.


End file.
